A Liason Christmas 2006
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot for my favorite couple. I have always wanted Elizabeth to tell the truth and marry Jason even back in 2006. This is my Christmas wish. I don't own the characters they belong to GH and ABC. I may continue this story it all depends on whether you like it. Not Sam friendly.


This is a one-shot that I may make into a longer story. It is when Liz is pregnant with Jake. Jason decides to take matters into his own hands about Liz and marry her. She has moved out from Lucky and told him the truth about the baby. Jason broke up with Sam when the truth comes out. I don't own the characters they belong to ABC and General Hospital. Merry Christmas everyone!

Thanksgiving was over and now was the time to get ready for Christmas. There was one wish that Elizabeth had that year and it was to marry the man who fathered the baby that she was carrying. She loved Jason but she felt that timing was always wrong. She wanted more than anything for their lives to be safe but she knew that even if Jason was not involved with Sonny that the world was not a safe place to live in. She wanted him to know that she would be by his side no matter what and she trusted him.

Jason had one wish for Christmas and that was to marry the mother of his unborn child. He knew that he had a lot of work to do if he was going to accomplish that. The one thing that held him back was his job working for Sonny.

Jason decided that he needed to speak to Sonny and the five families. He wanted to be able to leave and he would do anything to make that happen. He decided to go see Maximus Giambetti first because if he had his backing then everything else would fall into place. He wanted Liz to go with him because he knew how much she loved Italy and it was a great place to propose.

He went to General Hospital and saw Liz at the Nurses' Desk on the 7th floor. He saw his parents and he was very happy that he could do this all at one time. His first thing to do was to ask permission for Liz to go with him to Italy. Once he did that he would ask her.

"Dad, may I ask a favor of you? I want to propose to Liz in Italy. I need to go see if I can get out of the organization. Mr. Giambetti is the best person to ask first."

"I am very happy about you proposing to Elizabeth. She has been a part of our family for a very long time. Emily and Monica will be thrilled. We heard that the baby is yours and we were wondering when you were going to ask her. We can't wait to see our grandson or granddaughter. Yes, she can take the time off."

"Thank you, dad. I appreciate you standing behind me and loving Liz like I do." Jason gave his father a hug and then went over to see Liz.

"I have something that I need you to do for me. I am going to Italy and I would love if you and Cam would go with me. I am going to ask Mr. Giambetti if I can leave the organization. I want our life to be safe and that is my best option. I love you and I want to be the father that our child needs. I also want to take care of you and Cameron. This is very important to me. I have asked for time off for you and it has been approved."

"I would love that but I need to tell Epiphany first. I know you went to the top but she is my top. I would be honored to go to Italy with you and I know that Cameron would love to see Italy too."

Jason kissed Liz and whispered in her ear. "I am going to see Sonny to tell him what I am going to do. As soon as you get off and get packed, we will fly to Palmero. I have a meeting with Maximus in two days. I love you."

Liz looked at him and smiled. Just then Sam came into the hospital with Lucky. They were going to see Dr. Kelly. Sam wanted Liz to think that she was expecting Jason's child too. She didn't want Liz to think that she was beat. Lucky was so mad about the baby that he wanted to hurt her in any way that he could.

"Look who we see. It is the slut who had sex with my fiancé. I hope you are happy, Elizabeth. You will get everything that you deserve and more. Lucky and I are getting married this coming year. Do you like the ring that Lucky gave me?"

"Congrats to the two of you. Jason just asked to take me to Palmero for a few weeks. I have always wanted to go to Italy and now I get to go."

"When is my appointment with Dr. Kelly? I think it is at 11 but I couldn't remember. I want to know how far along I am with Jason's baby."

"Your appointment is at 11. She will send a nurse to get you in a few minutes."

Epiphany came over just then. "I have heard that you are asking for some time off. I figured that I would save you the time to come over to tell me. I know that this was unexpected and I am happy for you. Enjoy the time off in Italy." She made sure that she said that loud enough for Sam and Lucky to hear her. She knew that they were spying on them so she helped them by saying it loud enough for them to hear.

"I need to ask one more favor? I need to pick up Cameron and pack. Do you mind if I leave early today?"

"Go now. I hope you have a Merry Christmas if I don't see you before then."

"Thank you so much. Merry Christmas but I know that I will be home before then." Liz gives Epiphany a hug and then gets ready to go. She texts Jason that she is getting Cam and going home to pack. She would be ready in two hours.

Jason pulls up to Sonny's place and Milo lets him in. "Tell dad that Max and I said hi and that we will be there for Christmas."

Jason lets the young man know that he will do that. He steps into Sonny's living room and the older man comes over to hug him. "I have heard from Palmero that you set up a meeting with Maximus. I am assuming this must have to do with Liz and your baby. I know that getting out will not be easy but I have a feeling that you will get that Christmas wish. Are you going to marry her before the baby arrives?"

"You are right about that. I love her and I want to make her wife. I appreciate everything that you have done for me. Thank you and you know that our friendship means a lot to me."

He hugged Sonny and left. He had already packed so he headed for Liz's house. He saw her packing up her things and Cam's for the trip to Italy. He knocked on her door. She opened it up and let him know that she loved him. "Cam is all packed and can't wait to go. I found our passports and just about finished packing. I even checked the weather over there to see what I should pack."

"Cam can't wait till he gets to go on a plane. He wants to see everything if he can. I figure an hour after we leave, he will be sound asleep."

"I have that all taken care of. We are flying in the family jet. This way when we go, there is plenty of room for him to play and sleep. The food onboard is also the best."

The three of them got into his SUV and headed for the airstrip. They boarded the plane and was about to take off when they saw Sam running towards the plane. Jason knew that she would try to start trouble so he also knew that she would follow them to Italy because she was so obsessed with him.

He let her on but he knew that she would be escorted off in a few minutes. "Okay, Sam! What is so important that you had to chase me down today. Liz and I are going to Italy. We are spending some family time there with Cam. Just tell me what you want to say and then leave."

"I am pregnant with your baby and I love you. I know that I can make a better wife than she can. She can't live the life that you live. I know that you are going to try to get out of the organization but that is not going to happen. You will always be tied to it and I am the one that can take care of you not her."

"Sam. I love Jason and whether we get married is something between us. Also, if you must know if he can't get out of the organization then I will stand by him because I love him for him not who he is but what he is to me. Cameron adores him and this baby that I am carrying will also adore him. You can go back to Lucky. I know what you were doing earlier and that is why you knew that I would be here with Jason. You listened in to my conversation with Epiphany. You need to leave now. We have a trip of a lifetime to go on. Good luck with my ex. Have fun."

"What no Merry Christmas to me. What if you are gone longer than Christmas?"

"You and I are not friends. I am not going to wish you something that I don't care about one way or another. I have better things to do."

Sam walked out of the plane and purposely tripped on the steps. She was unconscious when she hit the bottom. Jason cursed and then called 911. The rescue arrived and so did the police. Sam woke up and realized that her plan was working. She didn't realize that the cameras had caught that no one was around her when she got off the plane and purposely tripped on the steps. It was going to be long enough for her to have a miscarriage and cause trouble between for Liz and Jason.

"Liz is jealous of me carrying Jason's baby and she pushed me down the steps. Now they plan on leaving the country."

Lucky knew what Sam did and played along. "Okay, Elizabeth. You are under arrest for attempted murder of Samantha McCall."

"Jason, I need you. Look what that bitch did to me? You need to make her pay for that."

Jason knew that Liz was not near her. He also knew about the cameras and that it would be figured out within a few hours. He called Diane and had her meet them at the police station. He then called Audrey to watch Cameron while he took care of Elizabeth. He sent Spinelli to the hospital to watch Sam and find out if she was really pregnant.

It took two hours and then everything was back on for Italy. He no longer had a problem with either Lucky or Sam. Spinelli got the information that Sam was never pregnant and that she couldn't have any children. Lucky was suspended because they found out that he told Sam what to do to set up Elizabeth. He wanted both Liz and Jason to pay for what they did to him.

Liz knew that her blood pressure was sure to be high and that flying would not be the best thing for her to do but she also knew that staying in Port Charles would be worse. Mac told Liz that he was sorry that she was arrested for nothing.

They boarded the plane and they made it to Palmero early the next morning. They had an easy flight and Liz was happy she could finally relax. Cameron was happy that his mom was not in jail anymore.

Jason did not feel bad for Sam or Lucky. He could not believe that she was going to make him choose between her and Liz. Sam had told him that if he broke up with Liz that she would take away her statement about Liz and say that she tripped herself and that Liz had nothing to do with it. She then told Jason that if he still chose Liz that she would make her pay with everything she had in her.

Jason had a wire on him when he went in to see Sam. He was going to lead her on and then let her hang herself. He knew that she was so into herself that she would do it and be proud of what she did. "I want to tell you that I am sorry for your fall. We both know that Liz was not even close to you. She was in the plane with Cameron and me. The pilots were there too and there was no one out there but you. What do you want me to do to let her go? We know that she is innocent."

"Leave her and stay with me. We can go get married and then I will tell the truth that I tripped and Liz was not even close to me. I want you to make her realize that you love me and not her. You never loved her and just used her. I want Elizabeth to feel what I feel right now. I also think that we should sue for custody of that brat because she doesn't deserve your child, like I do. I can't have children and someone needs to pay for that."

"Okay, lets' say that I do that. How do I know that you won't go back and try to put her in jail again? I need to hear you say that you did this on purpose and I need you to tell Mac that before I do anything. Once, Liz is let go then I will do what you want me to do."

"Sorry, we wed first and then we set the bitch free. I will not have you double cross me. I went through a lot to get her away from you. You and I are meant to be. I love you and I know that she doesn't love you the way I love you."

"Sam, sex is not love. What I feel for Liz is much more than what I could ever feel for you. You are just a plaything to me. I never loved you or wanted you. I have always wanted and needed Elizabeth. She is my true love. If you think that this is could to change anything then you are wrong. Diane is the best defense lawyer ever and she would win. Liz and I would be free of you then but I don't want to wait. I want you to know where I stand. I love Liz and I am going to marry her. There is no child between the two of us and you were never pushed by Liz. There is a wire that tells that story and now everyone knows the truth. You will never be a part of my life. Have a good life Sam but I will not be a part of it."

"You, bastard. How could you trick me like that? I love you but now I will ruin you. I will make sure that you are not allowed to leave the mob. You will be there for life and she will leave you."

Jason looked at her and she knew that they were truly done. She just hoped that she hadn't pushed him too far. Mac came into the room and told Jason that Liz was being released just now and that he could go pick her up. "Nice job there."

Liz ran to Jason and hugged him. Audrey also appeared and dropped off Cameron. She knew that Jason planned to marry her once they were back home. Jason gave Emily and Audrey the go ahead to start the planning of their wedding. Lila was also helping along with Monica. They were going to be married in the Quartermaine mansion on Christmas Eve.

Jason told Liz all about what happened in the hospital and why she did it. Liz told Jason all about Lucky's part in the arrest. He knew to be around the airstrip and that was why he was there so fast to arrest me. Mac also knows about that and so he has been fired from his job. Sam was never pregnant and now with the fall she will never be able to get pregnant.

The two of them watched Cameron sleep. They were so happy that everything was over and they would not have to worry about Sam or Lucky. The plane landed and the first thing they did was head for the hotel where they were staying. They were happy to be on the ground and heading towards their future.

The hotel was very homey and Liz felt so comfortable there. She knew that it was because she always wanted to go there and now was her time. She had talked to Emily and told her about the flight over and the lovely town they were staying in. Jason was going to see Don Giambetti and ask permission to leave the five families. He knew that Maximus agreed to let him go that the other families would follow suit. He just prayed that he would be able to do that.

The next morning, there was a car waiting to take Jason over to see Maximus. Liz and Cam decided to go see the town of Palmero and try to find some cool Christmas gifts to bring back home. There were a few shops that Liz could stay in for days but with Cam that was not going to happen.

Maximus's wife, Margaretta was in town trying to find the perfect gift for her husband and sons. She saw Elizabeth and went over to see her and her son. "I am Margaretta Giambetti. I know that you are Elizabeth Webber. My sons have told me stories about you and your famous brownies. They have sent pictures to us of you, Jason, Cameron and your friend Emily. I know that she is Jason's little sister. I just wanted to introduce myself to you in case one day we meet again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Giambetti. I have always wanted to come to Italy and the way that Milo expresses his love for his home country, I can understand it better now. He has told me about the love and affection that he gets from both you and your husband. Max is a bit quieter but I know he feels the same way about home."

"I would like to invite you and your son for dinner tonight. We are having one of our favorite meals and it would mean a lot to me that you and your son come. I know that my husband will be inviting Jason to stay over for that. Their talks might last into the wee hours of the night if they must call every family. I know because I have been to enough of them. Of course, on the outside. Women are never allowed inside their meetings. One day but not now."

"Thank you for the invitation. I think that Cameron and I would love to have dinner at your place tonight. I have always wondered what your villa looks like and now I finally get to see it."

The three of them got into Margaretta's car and went to the villa. Jason was not surprised to see Elizabeth and Cameron with Margaretta. He knew that Maximus had sent his wife out in search of her and Cam.

The dinner was wonderful and the company was even better. Maximus loved to tell stories about all the trouble his sons got into when they were growing up. They felt for Jason because he didn't remember his childhood. Elizabeth loved the feeling of warmth in their household. She wanted to have a marriage like Maximus and Margaretta.

"Jason, I have good news for you. There is no need to go before the five families. They have all agreed to release you. You must never say what you know to anyone. We all know that you are very loyal and will do this because if not, your future will not be safe. I have you and your family under my protection. I know that you will do want is needed for you and those you love. I have faith in you. The thing that I loved about our conversation today was the fact that you asked for my advice on what you should do now that you are free. I say take your family and go far away from New York. You can buy an island and live there or you can live here in Europe. Maybe find yourself a villa and have your own vineyard. The world is your oyster but staying away from Port Charles should be the first step you take."

"I agree with you on that. I want to thank you for all that you have done and I believe that I will take your advice and find myself a place to start over again far from Port Charles. I am just not sure where to go. I have had a great day and I have learned a lot. I promise that I will not let you down and that I will call you when I figure out what I am going to do."

The driver then took Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron back to their hotel. Elizabeth was exhausted with everything that was going on. She just realized that Jason was leaving Port Charles but she didn't know where she stood with him. She knew that the topic would be coming up before they left Italy but she didn't know how or when.

"I realize that there are some important things that we need to talk about now that we are together. The first thing that I want to tell you is that I love you more than my life. You are the reason that I asked to get out. I want a fresh start with you, Cam and our baby. I love you and I want to marry you if you will have me."

The first thing that Elizabeth did was cry and then she kissed him. She had no words but she hoped that he could tell how much she loved him by the kiss she gave him. "I love you too. I would be honored to marry you. Now, I guess the big question is where are we going to live. I think that we could have a nice horse ranch in Tennessee or live on an island in the Caribbean. I know that Cameron always wanted a horse but we could have a horse on the island or in the mountains. We could also live somewhere we could create a paradise for our family and for guests to come and stay with us. It could be one of those all-inclusive places that I have always wanted to go to."

Jason called his mother and told her the good news. She told him that Emily and Lila were ready for Christmas Eve. Emily had her sizes down and she had Chloe design her gown from them. The only problem was the fact that she was pregnant. She called Chloe and had her fly down to Palmero and get her measurements. She was going to say it was for maternity wear as a Christmas present from Emily and Nicholas.

The next day, Elizabeth was getting finished with her packing when Jason said that he had a surprise for her in the lobby. Elizabeth went downstairs to find Chloe Morgan waiting for her. "I have been asked by your best friend for your measurements for a secret surprise gift from Emily and Nicholas. They want you to have a very fun and festive New Year but they knew that you didn't have anything to wear. So here I am. I can follow you to your room. I can take your measurements and be on my way in fifteen minutes."

Elizabeth showed Chloe to her room and Jason went to hug his cousin. "I am so glad that my sister called you. She told me that she wanted to surprise my fiancé but she didn't know exactly what her measurements are now because of our baby. He or she is growing but it is hard to tell exactly how big the baby is now."

Chloe gave Jason the pencil and clipboard. She started measuring Elizabeth and Jason started writing numbers where she told him. Once the numbers were done, Chloe hugged her cousin and soon to be cousins and left the room.

"I think that we should use her for my wedding dress. I can't wait to see what I will be wearing for New Year's Eve. I know it will be a one of a kind gown."

Jason then got his family ready and they headed back to the airstrip. Their time in Italy was over but he knew that they would be back again. He knew that she loved it there and so did he. He just wished he knew where he wanted to live and what he wanted to do.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to Aspen and buy a ski lodge. We could renovate it and make it something special. We could give it our own touches and make it appeal to both young and old. I know that your talent would take us to the top. We just have to make sure that we have enough room for us and our growing family."

"I love Colorado. I lived there when I was younger. I think that it would be great but are you sure about the cold because we could always do the island and live life on the beach. I guess that is something that we need to think about."

They flew home and Elizabeth could not wait to see her bed. When she got home, she found the place in flames. She couldn't let Cameron see that she was upset. The fire department was there already and it was almost out. The captain told her that it was arson and then the tears started to flow. She could not believe that someone would torch her place.

They decided to go to his mother's place and stay there thru the holidays. They were going to be married and then they needed to decide on where they wanted to go. There was no way that they were going to stay in Port Charles after having someone burn down Elizabeth's home.

Monica could see that Elizabeth was upset and so she took the young woman into another room and took her blood pressure. She could see that there was a problem and that Elizabeth needed to be brought to the hospital. She took her there and Dr. Kelly evaluated her. They decided to keep her overnight so that she could get her rest and they could make sure that her blood pressure went down.

Jason stayed by her side and Cameron stayed with his great grandmother. Audrey was very happy that Jason had proposed to her and that he got out from under the mob. She knew that they needed to go away but she hoped that it would not be too far away and that she could see them once they were settled.

The two of them had decided that they were going to move to warm and where they could build their dreams. He knew that Elizabeth would be great at being a hostess and she could go back to her art. There was a couple of islands that they were considering buying but the one island that seemed to be calling out to Jason was one in the Bahamas. It had several different hotels and resorts on the island. There was one for sale that Jason could see Elizabeth taking it and turning it into something special. The area would be great for Elizabeth to live in but she needed to find a doctor who could take care of her. This was something that also needed to be considered before they moved and bought one of the resorts.

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, Mac was there to ask him if there was anyone who would want to get back at her. She had two names but Mac already knew what she was going to say. "I think either Lucky or Sam. I do think that they are both involved. I just want you to know that if I should stay for court I will but I would rather leave here before anything else happens. One day I am falsely accused of pushing Sam and now my house is burnt down. The safest thing for me to do is to take my son and my unborn child and get far away from here."

"I agree and I will do anything to make sure that justice is done. Thank you for your time, Ms. Webber."

Monica and Dr. Kelly came in to tell Elizabeth that she could leave that morning. Monica was happy to see that Liz was being released from the hospital. The following night was Christmas Eve. Emily had everything ready for the wedding taking place the next night. She just needed to see that Elizabeth was there and that she was okay to get married.

Elizabeth saw her best friend talking to someone on the phone. She kept Liz at a distance for a few minutes and she felt that was odd. Emily was talking to Chloe to make sure the dress was going to be ready for the wedding. Chloe told her that she would be flying in the next morning and she would be available to help Liz get ready for her big day.

Audrey, Monica, Emily and Lila were making sure the finishing touches were ready for the next day. Jason was keeping Liz occupied with the plans, for their move, and Cam's Christmas presents when everything was going on around then. Jason also wanted to make sure that he got the right rings for them and all the little details that he knew Liz would want.

Liz and Jason left Cam at the mansion and the two of them went to the mall to find some last-minute gifts for Cameron. Everyone else was already taken care of when they went to Italy.

When Liz found the perfect toy train for Cameron she was very happy. It was one of the big toys for that year and she was shocked that the stores still had some. There were two of the toys that Liz wanted Santa to get Cameron and they couldn't find it. Emily had already picked it up and it was hiding in the back of her bedroom. She loved the fact that Jason was just as excited about Cameron's Christmas as he was about his wedding.

When the two of them had finished shopping, they went to Kelly's to get something to eat. Elizabeth had been through a lot and she was getting tired from all the walking. Jason knew with what had already happened that he needed to make sure that Liz stayed off her feet as much as possible but the shopping had to be done.

"I am so happy that we got to come here to get something to eat. I need something that is good and chocolatey. I also want a big burger and lots of fries but the hot chocolate is the main thing for me."

"That sounds good but maybe some milk or extra cheese on your burger. The baby needs more calcium. I am going to have the burger and fries too with a coffee. I think that we can bring some cookies back to the mansion so Cameron doesn't feel left out."

The meal was in front of them and Liz dove into her burger. It was so good but her hot chocolate was the best. She loved their hot chocolates with extra whipped cream. They made good time and Liz walked back into the mansion and Jason had go in thru the back to bring Cameron's presents upstairs so he didn't see them. There were a few presents around that Santa was bringing but Liz made sure to get the main ones that he wanted.

Jason came back down stairs and he saw that Liz was about to fall asleep. Emily laughed because she was talking to Elizabeth one minute and the next she was out like a light. She heard Jason and opened her eyes.

"I am taking you to bed. You need your rest and I think that Cameron would like a nap too." He took his son and future wife up the stairs and got them tucked in for a nice leisurely nap.

Lila and Monica had then filled Jason in on everything that was going on for the wedding. He knew when Chloe was coming in and the people doing the hair, make-up and most importantly the spa treatments that all the women were getting. There were no bachelor or bachelorette parties and that was fine with Jason. He just wanted to marry the most beautiful woman the he knew. She was not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside too. The photographer was his cousin, Dylan. His cousin, Ned was the entertainment along with his daughter, Brooklyn. The flowers were from his grandmother, Lila. The food was being catered in and that included the cake. The cake had five tiers and the layers were all different kinds of chocolate. There were roses cascading down the cake and the cake topper looked just like them.

He couldn't wait till he could see her going down the aisle. He went upstairs a few hours later to check up on his future wife and son. They had just gotten up and he went to give them both a big hug. "I think that it is time to go watch some Christmas movies. I am not sure which ones they are but I think that once your mother starts watching them, she will be crying like I am when I cut up onions."

The three of them hung out with Lila and watched old Christmas movies. She loved being with her grandson but she knew that it would be better for him to move away. She had heard about Elizabeth's house that was burnt down and it broke her heart. She knew that Sonny would take care of whoever did that to Elizabeth because of Jason. They would pay.

That evening was filled with looking at the lights around the town. They went in a convoy of SUV's and looked at all the amazing lights. They sang Christmas Carols and drank hot chocolate. Elizabeth loved the feeling of being close to family and all the traditions of Christmas. She knew that no matter where they lived that she would always come back to Port Charles for Christmas.

Cameron was already asleep when they got back from looking at the lights. Jason picked up Cam and carried him to bed. Liz was also getting tired and so the young couple said good-night to everyone and headed for bed. Cam was in the next room to them and there was a door between the two rooms so Cam could see where his mother was if he woke up before her.

Jason and Liz snuggled together and fell asleep. The next morning it was cold but the sun was shining down on them. Jason was so excited about the day. Cam had gotten up and Jason took him downstairs so his mother could sleep a little longer.

It was after nine when Liz finally woke up. Emily had brought Liz some fresh fruit and a hot chocolate with a lot of extra cream. Liz and Emily had talked about what they wanted for Christmas. Liz told Em that she was so happy that she didn't need anything because she had Jason and Cam. "I don't want to leave Port Charles but I feel that it would be safer for my family if we go. I don't know why anyone would want to burn my house down but if it is for payback then they got it." The things that hurt the most about the fire was losing the pictures that she had of Cam when he was a baby. She also missed the pictures of her family and friends. The rest she could buy but the photographs were something that couldn't be replaced.

"I think that I have someone waiting downstairs for us. The women are getting pampered today from our men. They have sent us a great gift that is waiting downstairs for u. We are getting massages, manicures and pedicures. I love the way this day is starting."

Liz got changed and met Em downstairs for their spa treatments. They were set up in a couple of the rooms downstairs. When everyone was getting finished up the doorbell rang. Alice went to answer it and Chloe Morgan came in with Elizabeth's wedding dress.

She hurried upstairs before Elizabeth could see her. Jason asked how she was feeling and she told him that she felt great.

"You know that I love you and I want to marry you. My sister and the women right here with you have been helping me plan the best present that I could give you. I want to marry you today if you would have me? I have everything arranged including the gown the Chloe made for you. She is upstairs now and would love for you to try on the gown. If there are any alterations, then they can be done before our ceremony tonight. I promise that I will have everything done before Santa gets here tonight. I just want to make sure that you are okay with them."

"You sure know how to make a woman's dream come true. I love you Jason and I would be honored to marry you tonight." Emily walked up the stairs with Elizabeth to see Chloe.

Chloe pulled out the gown that she had designed for her and it was amazing. It was truly the most beautiful gown that she had ever seen. Chloe helped Elizabeth put on the gown and it just flowed over her. It was something out of a movie. It had beautiful lace around the collar and sleeves. It was an A-line gown so the fabric flowed over her baby. She felt as though the fabric was a part of her because it was so light. Chloe had matching shoes for the gown. They gave her a little bit of height but was a lot safer than most high heel shoes.

There were only a few alterations that needed to be made. Once everything was pinned up, the fun really began.

Emily, Elizabeth, Monica, Lila and Audrey were treated to the best make-up artists in the area and hair stylists. The afternoon flew by and then it was time to get ready for the wedding. Cameron was excited about everyone that was coming in and out the doors. Jason had invited the five families including the Giambettis. They told Jason that they wouldn't have missed it for the world.

The guest list was long and Elizabeth was excited when she saw some of the people who were there. She was glad that Nik had stayed in town instead of going home to Greece for the holiday. He was always going to stay in Port Charles but he wanted to surprise her. There were also a few people that were not on the list. One of the ones not on the list was Carly. She never liked Elizabeth and especially since she was marrying her best friend. Lucky and Sam also got inside somehow. They wanted to make a scene at the wedding and so they hid until it was time for the I do's.

Edward was going to walk Elizabeth down the aisle to his grandson. Her parents were out of the country and so they were not invited. Emily was her maid of honor and Sonny was Jason's best man. The two of them were ready in their tuxedoes looking at the staircase to see Elizabeth come down them.

The music started to play and Cameron walked in front of Emily. He was holding the pillow with the rings. He was a very good ring bearer for someone so young. Edward and Elizabeth were at the top of the stairs when the "Wedding March" began. "I am so happy that you are marrying my grandson. I know that he loves you like I love my Lila. Welcome to the family, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried hard not to cry and she made it down the stairs and then the doors opened to everyone she loved. She saw Jason and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Edward helped Elizabeth make it down to where the minister was waiting for her and her future husband.

The minister started with a prayer. He also said if there is anyone who believes the two of them should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace. Lucky and Sam were going to go into the room but Alice and a couple of Sonny's guards grabbed a hold of them and sent them out into the snow.

When it came to their vows, the two of them were ready. Jason started the vows. "I will always remember how beautiful and mad you were the first time that I ever tried to help you. You were dancing with some loser and he wanted more than you wanted to give him. The bartender wanted you to go outside with him and he tried to pull you outside. I could see you resist and I went to help. You were not very happy about it but you realized that I was right and that is when we became friends. You have saved my life many times and you have always been by my side. We are a wonderful son, Cameron and we have another child on the way. I want you to know how much I treasure you and everything that you have done for me. My life would be empty without you in it. I love you Elizabeth today and I will love you more tomorrow."

Elizabeth wiped away a few tears after that. "I want you to know that night at Jake's was something that I have always cherished. I realized then that you would be an important person in my life. I also started to fall in love with you then. When you first took me for a ride on your motorcycle, I felt free for the first time. You have been the one constant in my life and I know that you will always be there for me and our family. I trust you and have faith that our lives will be rich and full of love. You mean everything to me and I will always cherish you. I loved you yesterday, I love you more today and I will love you even more tomorrow. Jason, you and our children are everything to me."

The vows were said, the rings had been exchanged. Now, it was time for Jason to kiss his bride. "Let me introduce for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

The party was in full swing when Audrey took Cameron upstairs to bed. She was spending the night too so she could spend Christmas with her granddaughter and her family. She had already said goodnight to Elizabeth and Jason and she knew that Cameron was up past his bedtime.

Elizabeth started to tire and so they finished up their last dance. Elizabeth threw her bouquet and Emily caught it. Jason threw the garter and Nik caught it. He then picked up his bride and brought her upstairs for bed. Everyone clapped and wished the young couple happiness and a Merry Christmas.

A/N: I am ending this one-shot here. If you want me to continue this story, please tell me in a review. Also, please give me an idea where they should move too. Thank you and I wish you all a merry and blessed Christmas.


End file.
